1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holders and more particularly pertains to an umbrella holder for storing an umbrella and permitting evaporation of topical fluids therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing umbrellas are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, an umbrella support for use in vehicles is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,888 which includes a mounting plate and a trough member projecting from the mounting plate and extending substantially diagonally across the mounting plate for receiving a folded umbrella. A backside of the mounting plate defines indicia or a template for simplifying installation of the support in various types of vehicles.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,622 which teaches an umbrella holder for a collapsed umbrella formed as a tubular member with first and second ends. The ends of the tubular member are structured to hold the collapsed umbrella loosely enough so that a user can push it through the ends but tightly enough so that it does not jar loose in ordinary use whether mounted horizontally, vertically or at an angle.
Other known prior art holders include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,124,287; and 1,904,510.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an umbrella holder for storing an umbrella and permitting evaporation of topical fluids therefrom which includes a side wall orthogonally coupled to a bottom wall, and a pair of spaced, quarter-round end walls defining an interior cavity for receiving the umbrella with an arcuate cover pivotally mounted to the bottom wall and removably securable to the side wall to capture the umbrella therewithin. Furthermore, none of the known prior art holders teach or suggest an umbrella holder of the aforementioned structure which further includes ventilation apertures that permit drying of a wet umbrella, and an adhesive mounting means allowing the device to be mounted within a vehicle or the like in a desired orientation.
In these respects, the umbrella holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing an umbrella and permitting evaporation of topical fluids therefrom.